


Were you gonna blackmail me, sweetheart?

by SociallyUnacceptableGinger



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Soft Jacob Seed, Unsafe Sex, kind of?, the deputy gets what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableGinger/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: “I need to talk to you.” She says, tightly.Jacob leans his forearms on the balcony edge. 'And here I thought we were talking.'“Privately. In person.” She growls out between teeth clenched so hard she was surprised they didn't shatter. She nearly breaks the radio in her white knuckled grip at his answering chuckle. She came here to get a rise out of him and here she is nearly losing her fucking mind because of him instead.'Lansdowne Airstrip, one hour.' He says, finally. 'Since you’re so hard set on gettin' me alone.' He adds almost tauntingly.~Nothing like a smut fic to kick off the new year.~
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Were you gonna blackmail me, sweetheart?

_Just in case someone clicked on this without reading the tags, it does happen. THIS STORY DEPICTS UNSAFE SEX! If this bothers you in any way, you probably shouldn't read this. This is a fantasy situation only! Remember kiddies: Don't be silly, wrap that willy. With that said, anyone who is still here...have fun. ;)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was something about Jacob Seed that the deputy absolutely hated. Correction, there were so many things about him that she hated but this one thing in particular was driving her insane. She couldn't even sleep, too aggravated to do much of anything but glare at the walls of the cabin. It didn't matter how many wolf beacons she destroyed, all the outposts she took for the whitetails.

Nothing warranted anything more than that calm, patronizing tone he likes to use on her. He uses that tone a lot. Too much. He really loves the sound of his own voice. _So do you_. Nope, not going there. Nothing she did seemed to truly get under his skin.

No matter how hard she tries to get a reaction it just doesn’t happen. Not even when she took the hotel. She thought for sure that he would finally snap and break that carefully crafted control he keeps such a tight hold on.

Jess had shrugged when she told her about it. “He's a cold and heartless bastard. I don't think that monster cares about anything to be honest.” The deputy knows that isn't true. He cares about his brothers. Of that she's certain.

She's seen little glimpses of passion, especially when he was on one of his Darwinist rants about how lazy and incompetent humanity has gotten. The emotion is there, he just hides it under a layer of practiced nonchalance.

The deputy doesn’t know why she's so obsessed with this. Maybe she needs confirmation that he's human like the rest of them. Straight up aggression doesn't faze him. In fact, he expects that from her. He thinks of her as nothing more than an insolent child.

Well, this _child_ has the upper hand now. She's been looking forward to this for days. Neither Joseph nor Jacob had any idea that their baby brother was still alive. Joey wanted her to kill him and if she was entirely honest, she nearly did. The deputy really couldn't blame Joey, either. All the messed up things John put her through.

Rook took him to the prison to keep him alive and away from those who wanted him dead the most. Killing him would make things worse for them. Rook was sure of it. What happened next is what really gave her some much needed validation. Joseph gave his brothers eulogy, proving to them that he definitely does not 'know all'.

“This is hands down, the dumbest idea you've ever had.” Grace says, deadpan. Rook huffs a laugh while tightening the straps on the four wheeler.

“I say that, knowing that you and Sharky once snuck onto John's ranch just to put hair bleach in his shampoo bottle.” Grace continues with her arms crossed over her chest. Oh, right, that. Johns hair didn’t go completely blonde much to their disappointment. If was still hilarious nonetheless.

The deputy turns to her friend. “It's not that big of a deal. I'm just going to talk to him.”

A snort. “Yeah, okay. You know damn well that's not the problem. This can all go to shit pretty easily. You're basically poking the bear with a stick and expecting it not to bite you.”

Rook knows that she can't make Grace understand that this was something she just needed to do. She double checks that her stuff is strapped on tight enough before getting on the four wheeler.

Grace throws up her hands at her lack of response.“If you have to do this, at least let someone go with you. I could-”

Rook is already shaking her head before Grace can finish.“No, absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“He won't kill me but he would kill any of you without hesitation.” Rook and Grace stare at each other, both not wanting to give in. Finally, Grace sighs and looks away.

“Fine, whatever. Just try to be careful, okay.”

Rook grins teasingly at her. “I'm always careful.”

“No, I'm serious. Jacob is unpredictable. I don't think he's gonna take being fucked with lightly.” Grace insisted.

“I'm serious, too.” Rook says, sobering. “Look, if you don't hear from me by tonight.-”

“Kill him.” Grace finishes. Rook nods. “Hopefully it doesn't come to that.” She gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile before starting the four wheeler.

The drive there is rough. Jacob's chosen are thick around this part of the whitetails and staying unseen is proving to be nearly impossible. She decides to walk the rest of the way on foot. Easier to hide if she needs to. All too soon she's coming up on the desired spot by the pond. There's a camp right next to her. If you could call it that. A few folding chairs around a big bonfire pit full of scorched bodies. Lovely. The fire was still smoking so Jacob's toy soldiers must have left earlier that morning.

Rook grabs one of the chairs and brings it to the edge of the pond. She takes her sniper out and is making sure it's loaded when she hears a rustle in the bushes behind her. She's quick to pull out her knife and crouch. The bushes part and Rook lets out a sigh of relief when a familiar face appears between the leaves.

“Boomer.” Rook whispers, exasperated. The dog in question lets his tongue loll and trotts over to her, tail wagging.

“Did you follow me out here, boy?” Rook asks, rubbing between his ears. Boomer's tail wags harder at her voice.

“If you stay here, you're going to have to be quiet, okay?” Boomer tilts his head at her and goes over to curl up next to the chair.

Rook shakes her head with a small smile. If anything ever happened to Boomer she would be devastated. She doesn't think that Jacob would shoot a dog. He'd better not, anyway. If she didn't have a good reason to kill him now she would then.

She picks up her sniper and lays it in her lap. She wasn't actually planning on firing it but it didn’t hurt to have a little insurance. It's mostly there to prove a point, anyway. She sits down in the chair and leans back, giving the appearance of being totally at ease. Hmm, she should have brought something to drink. _Wait._ She reaches over to rummage around in her backpack. She makes a noise of triumph and pulls out her prize. A can of that watered down beer that Nick keeps in his fridge. She pops the tab, taking a sip with a grimace. _Yep, still gross_.

She relaxes back into the chair and flicks her eyes up to look at the Veteran's Center across the pond. It won't be long now. A few Peggies are walking around over there, going about their morning routine. The sun is starting to come up and it cast an ethereal glow across the water. She allows herself a moment to enjoy the warmth of it on her skin. He doesn't make her wait long.

Just like clockwork, Jacob opens the balcony doors and steps out. She can barely see his form in the distance but she knows he's watching his men down below. Soon he will look out at the pond like he always does. This time, though, he'll have a surprise waiting for him.

She can almost feel it when his eyes seek her out. She fights back a smile, keeping her face neutral and her body relaxed. This was it. Moment of truth. A few seconds pass and her eyes narrow from under her sunglasses. He isn't doing anything. Just staring at her. Finally, she catches some movement, him lifting his arm up to his face. Then-

**'What game are you playing at, Deputy?”**

His sleep roughened morning voice sends a hot thrill up her spine, which she vehemently chooses to ignore. His tone is flat but there's a slight strain to his words that isn't usually there. She'd count that as an absolute _win_.

She pulls her own radio up to her mouth, finger hovering over the button as she debates what to answer.Maybe she'd throw some of that calm nonchalance back at him and see how he likes it.

“I don't know if I'd call fishing a game. It's more like hunting, really.” She can see him shake his head slowly, more than likely annoyed at her flippant answer.

**'Is that right. Kind of hard to fish without a pole, ain’t it?'**

Fuck. That can't be right. He sounds almost...amused. Asshole. Here she was, with a literal rifle in her lap that she could of easily shot him with at any time and he's getting a kick out of it. Before she can form a scathing response he's speaking again.

**'What are you really doing out here, Bambi? Hmm? You're obviously not gonna shoot me or you already would have.'**

Ugh, _Bambi._ Just add that to the list of demeaning nicknames the brothers have for her. John was significantly worse about it than Jacob but Jake still had his moments. She gives him an icy glare as if he could see it.

“I need to talk to you.” She says, tightly.

Jacob leans his forearms on the balcony edge. **'And here I thought we** _ **were**_ **talking.'**

“Privately. In person.” She growls out between teeth clenched so hard she was surprised they didn't shatter. She nearly breaks the radio in her white knuckled grip at his answering chuckle. She came here to get a rise out of him and here she is nearly losing her fucking mind because of him instead.

 **'Lansdowne Airstrip, one hour.'** He says, finally. ' **Since you’re so hard set on gettin' me alone.'** He adds almost tauntingly.

That mother fucker! She takes a few deep, calming breaths as she watches him turn and head back into what she assumes is his room. She sees Boomer watching her with those concerned brown eyes of his. She buries her hand in the fur at his neck to calm herself further.

After a few moments she stands up and shoulders her rifle. God, what was she even hoping to get out of this? That she could, what, blackmail Jacob into working with her? What if he kills her instead? _Fuck, wait, he can't. If he does, John's dead._ She told Grace to kill him herself. _This will work_ , she tells herself. _It has to._ They don't have a whole lot of options left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting to the airstrip was proving to be a hassle. There's Chosen patrols every quarter mile and she keeps having to weave around them. What would normally take about twenty five to thirty minutes instead took her about forty. On top of all that, when she finally gets to the airstrip the doors to the hangar are locked, forcing her to find an alternate entrance. She ends up having to jump from the tower and use her wingsuit to get onto the roof.

From there she can see that there's a hatch open. She goes ahead and drops into the building only to be momentarily stunned by the fire engine red plane that sits inside. “Fucking _gorgeous_.” She breathes as she comes around the other side of the plane.

“Thanks.”

In a split second she has her pistol pointed in the direction she heard the voice come from.

There, next to a desk, sits Jacob. He doesn’t even spare a glance at the pistol in her hand, his own still sheathed at his hip. She reluctantly puts hers away as well. He eyes her from where he sits, the quirk of his lips cajoling at the sneer she sends him. Of course he got there before she did.

“If you were in here the whole time, why the hell didn’t you let me in?”

Jacob shrugs. “Wanted to see what you'd do.” He says honestly. “You know, most people-” He drawls lazily while leaning forward onto his knees. “-would have tried to pick the lock or even kick the door in. But no, not you, deputy. You would rather-”

“I didn't come here for you to analyze me!” Rook snaps, her lips set in a thin line. In an instant the expression on his face clears into a blank mask as he stands up and takes a couple of steps toward her. She went to step backwards but he had her against a wall. Literally.

He stops when he's less than a foot away. She's angry at the way she flushes at his proximity. His eyes, still startlingly blue but so much darker than those of his brothers were hard to look away from. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest and she's positive that he can hear it too. The hangar is deathly silent save for the sound of them breathing, her breaths so much quicker than his.

“Then what, exactly, did you come here for, _honey_?” The endearment does nothing to soften the dangerous edge in his voice.

Her own voice comes out higher than she intends. “I told you-” He tilts his head at her, stopping her words before she can finish.

“Right. To talk. About what?” The words are clipped and she licks her bottom lip nervously. His eyes track the movement before settling back on hers. You know what? No. He wasn't going to make her cower. She moves as close to him as she dares and raises her chin defiantly.

“Your brother.”

Then he does something that both shocks and annoys her. He laughs. She frowns deeply and is debating if punching him in the face would be worth it when he stops laughing and sends her a toothy grin.

“Which one?” He asks, eyes shining with mirth. “The one sending people to hunt you down for murder or the one you're hiding in the prison?”

Fucking _what_?

His grin shrinks and turns into a look of mock sympathy as he takes in the stunned look on her face.

“Wow, you really thought you could keep that from me, didn't you?” His voice deepens into a rumble as he crowds her against the wall until there's barely a couple inches between them.

“You think you’re safe when you cross that border? You think I don’t have my men following you, watching your every move?” Her silent glare must have been confirmation enough because he lets out a breathy chuckle. A sound that has her her body tingling in anticipation. For what, she has no clue.

He leans down slightly so that they're more or less eye level. “Were you gonna blackmail me, Sweetheart?” He asks teasingly. Tauntingly. Her glare deepens into a look of rage. No. Wrath. This giant asshole of a man had the fucking nerve to stand here and laugh in her face while-

She couldn't even finish the thought because Jacob's mouth is suddenly on hers. Hot and demanding. She tenses as his arm comes up and settles on the wall next to her head, muscles under the scarred skin flexing. Her eyes slip closed on their own accord as his other arm pulls her flush against his front.

His kiss is nothing like she had expected it to be. There was nothing calm or controlled about the way he claims her mouth, and it _is_ a claim. Clear as can be. She grabs a handful of his jacket, planning to shove him away when she feels his hand travel down her waist to hitch her leg up around his hip. Fuck, she can feel how hard he is against her.

He shoves a sturdy thigh firmly against her core and she can’t hold back the whimper that escapes. He growls in response and lifts her to wrap both of her legs around him. Jacob rolls his hips against her and she finally starts kissing him back just as hungrily. He kisses her like a drowning man finding dry land at last. She can’t even breathe, let alone think, while he expertly unravels her with a tongue more skilled than it has any right to be.

God, what the fuck is she doing? Jacob saves her from that _very good question_ by pulling away. He's breathing hard, face flushed, one lock of his red hair hanging down. She can’t help but think that he looks downright _debauched_. Because of _her._ He wasn't the only one. In that moment she realizes that she's tired. Tired of ignoring the thoughts, the urges, the pure fucking _want_. And by God, did she want. She wanted him like nothing else. Only he could get under her skin like he did. Only he could make her question her own sanity. It was only him that could make her feel like this. Just like that, what little apprehension she has left is incinerated by the flames of pent up desire.

She looks right into his eyes as she lets go of him, only to pull her shirt over her head. His eyes are nearly black as he takes in the sight of her red laced bra and heaving chest. He looks up into her eyes as she reaches behind herself and unclasps it before she looses her nerve. She swallows as she lets the straps fall down her arms. In one move she flings the bra to the other side of the hangar. He doesn't even look down, his eyes still on hers.

His eyes are filled with a scorching heat, yes, but there is also a question in them. He's giving her one last chance push him away, she realizes. She bites her lip and winds her arms around his neck, stroking the skin at his nape. She already made her decision when she took her shirt off. His head ducks down to kiss her deeply, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. She inhales sharply at the sting and nearly whines when he pulls away again. She then learns that he had only pulled away to carry her over to the desk.

He knocks everything off of it with one arm and she barely has time for a fleeting thought of _'Fuck that's hot'_ before he's laying her down on it. He slots himself between her thighs and starts removing both of their pistols, setting them somewhere on the floor. He tugs his jacket off and tosses it carelessly somewhere to his left, dog tags swinging at the movement.

With no hesitation his mouth is suddenly on her throat, beard tickling her neck while he nips and licks at the skin there. One large hand splays over her lower back and he molds her body to his. She grips the back of his shirt in one fist while trying to undo her belt buckle with the other hand. To her annoyance, her hands are shaking too much and Jacob huffs, amused. The hand on her thigh moves up to help her. His voice is a low rumble in her ear as he starts on her zipper.

“Lift up, sweetheart.”

She complies without thought, shimmying as he tugs down her pants and underwear in one go, yanking off her boots on the way. His eyes rake over her body and he strokes a hand softly up and down her thigh from knee to hip. Rook swallows thickly, breasts heaving. She suddenly feels more than a little exposed and makes an aborted movement to cover herself. Jacob’s voice stops her.

“Fucking gorgeous.”

She can feel her face and chest flush at the reverent way he echoes her words from earlier. His lips quirk at that and honestly, this is starting to feel kind of unfair. Here she is, naked as the day she was born and he's still mostly clothed.

She tries to tug his shirt up and his hand grabs her wrist, brows furrowed as he swallows. It's the first time she's seen any vulnerability from him and she catches his eye questioningly. He must see something comforting in the expression on her face because he closes his eyes and tugs his shirt over his head. He lets it drop, eyes still shut tightly and then she knows what has him so tense. Among the scattering of red chest hair his entire midsection is covered in scars from varying wounds. A couple star-burst shaped gunshots. Cut and gouge scars. The most prominent were the ones from burns, the same ones that he has on his face and arms. They weren't pretty but they also didn't bother her in the least, they only fanned the flames of her attraction. _So fucking strong._

Cautiously, she runs her hand up his chest to feel the soft scar tissue. This startles Jacob into opening his eyes. They meet hers and she smiles tenderly at him. He doesn't return it at first, not until her smile turns slightly wicked as she tugs at his waistband. He gets the hint and works on getting his pants down. His underwear follows soon after, black briefs, she notes with interest. She doesn't even have time to see what she's working with because he drops out of her view. His knees hit the cement floor of the hangar and her wince of sympathy turns into a gasp as she's tugged closer to the edge of the desk. Her legs dangle on either side of him so she lifts them to rest over his shoulders instead.

She can feel his breath, light and warm on the crease of her inner thigh. She looks down at him and blinks at the shameless grin he wears. Her hand slaps the desk as she feels his fingers trail up her, frankly, soaked folds.

“So wet.” Jacob murmurs, tease hummed against her skin.

She can't even come up with a coherent response to that because his fingers are replaced by a tongue. A tongue that licks obscenely up her folds to curl around her clit. He puts on a show for her, trailing his tongue around to gather up all of her juices, a positively filthy smile playing at his lips. She's panting now, the view of him kneeling between her spread thighs is erotic enough to have her close to an edge she didn’t even realize was there.

She moans raggedly as his lips wrap around her clit, humming appreciatively as he sucks. The vibration has her toes curling and she reaches a hand down to bury it in the tuft of red hair on top of his head. She's surprised to find out how soft it is while it's free of any product. _That's why his hair was fluffier than usual._

She tugs on it harder than she means to, moaning at the clever use of his tongue and lips. A cry escapes her and her head hits the desk as Jacob plunges two thick fingers inside her without warning. He cusses at the tightness while she clenches down on his fingers, whimpering at the pleasure-pain of the stretch. In her defense, it's been a while for her and his fingers were a hell of a lot bigger than hers.

His fingers move inside her expertly while he breathes raggedly against her thigh. Her back arches, his name falling from her lips between cries of pleasure. He knew just where to rub and press to drive her closer to that precipice. Hearing his name must have spurred him on because his mouth then joins his fingers, alternating between flicking and sucking at her clit. His other hand reaches up to cup a breast and pinch a nipple. She nearly screams at the added stimulus, her grip on his head tightening as she grinds her hips down hard onto his hand. He pulls back to whisper hotly against her sex.

“That's it, sweetheart. So goddamn perfect like this...Come for me.” That does it. She sobs as she reaches her peak, lights bursting behind closed eyelids. She's nearly dizzy with pleasure, barely aware of the lips that are now trailing up her body.

She hums contentedly at the hot press of lips on her thrumming jugular and welcomes the scratch of his beard. She comes back to herself fully at the feel of something blunt and velvety rubbing between her sensitive folds. She opens her eyes and glances down between their bodies where she sees a pretty sizable cock rubbing against her. Not just in length but in thickness as well. A pearl of pre-cum winks at her from the tip. _Oh fuck, he's big._

As if he could read her mind he pulls back, looking very pleased with himself. She can't help but tug him down so she can kiss him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. She winds a hand down his chest to give his cock a firm stroke. Jacob groans and much to her disappointment, stops kissing her and pulls away. His tongue swipes at his bottom lip as his eyes meet hers. There's a very thin ring of blue around his blown out pupils.

“Tell me you want this.” A demand that she knows better than to call a plea. His voice sounds _wrecked_. She nearly keens at the sound of him.

“Please.” If he doesn't hurry up she's actually going to burst into flames.

A high keen really does leave her mouth because the next thing she knows Jacob is sheathing himself inside her to the hilt. Her legs cross behind his back as she pulls him deeper still. A whimper escapes her throat. It hurts, of course it does, but the pleasure greatly outweighs the burning stretch. Jacob pants against the side of her neck, muscles straining as he tries to keep still to let her adjust. The pain fades, replaced by a burning need for him to move. She tightens her inner muscles around his cock and Jacob wraps an arm around her hip with bitten-off groan.

“Move, Jacob.” She's unsurprised to find that her voice is just as wrecked as his. He growls against her throat and pulls all the way out of her before slamming back inside. The sounds that keep coming out of her are almost inhuman.

The pace he sets is brutal but she can't find it in herself to care. Not when his abdomen rubs against her clit so deliciously with every forceful thrust of his cock. There's no way she's not going to feel this for days afterward. His mouth is just as busy as his hips, making a point to mark up every inch of her he can reach as well as catch a nipple in his mouth. His other hand twines their fingers together and presses them against the desk by her head. A move so tender in comparison to the way he fucks her into her next life.

She's not going to last. Not at this pace, not when she's still so sensitive from her last orgasm. Her body rocks with every movement of Jacobs hips and she gasps his name brokenly. He can tell she's close.

“I know, baby. _Fuck_.”

She nearly comes at the strained words. The pet name falling from his lips so naturally. Like he calls her _baby_ all the fucking time. He quickens his already bruising pace and lets go of her hip so that he can press against her clit with a thumb. _Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh my god._ She's babbling almost deliriously at this point. Something about how perfect he feels inside her and how she wants him to ruin her for anyone else. You know, the things that she would be mortified if she had said them in any other situation. Right now, though. Nothing else matters. Suddenly a mouth latches onto her neck, sucking hard and _yes_. The wave crests, pulling her under. Violently.

She becomes aware of a few things. A snarl as Jacob follows her over the edge. Her clenching inner walls milking his cock for all their worth. A rush of warmth as he fills her. Then lastly, a fleeting thought of, _shit condom_ , because hindsight is twenty-twenty as they say.

They both breathe together harshly. His body resting on hers partially, not fully because he would absolutely crush her if he did. She doesn't think she would care, though. Not with the high she's soaring on right now.

After a few minutes of them trying to come back down from their respective highs he pulls out of her. What follows is an alarming amount of both of their juices. She can feel him smirk against her neck. She's glad he finds it so amusing because now she has to hunt down some form of plan b, otherwise there's no way she's not getting pregnant. His voice, still slightly breathless, interrupts her annoyed musing.

“I might just let you.”

Might just let her? Let her what? Then she remembers his words from before. The ones that started it all. The calm before the storm. The taunting question, asked before it all went so very wrong. So right?

“ _Were you gonna blackmail me, sweetheart?”_


End file.
